dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Solomon Constantine
Solomon is one of a very small number of living humans (well, three quarters human) to be born in Hell. One of his fathers, John Constantine, had ventured into Hell to rescue the soul of his dear departed Oliver, a task that took him almost six months to complete in its entirety. While seeking out Oliver, John had a run in with the half demon Blaze that resulted in a... genetic interaction. John thought nothing more of it until a child arrived on his door step with a note written in blood. Quarter Demon Solomon's mother was a half demon, which gives Solomon a certain measure of power. However, using this power emphasizes his demonic nature. When he uses his pyrokinesis, his demonic blood begins to show through. Effects include his skin taking on a red tinge, his nails sharpening into claws, his ears, nose, and other facial features becoming pointed, and his appearance becoming overall more harsh and cruel. He's never used his powers to such an extent that he goes full demon, so the full extent is unknown. Powers and Abilities Powers * Demonic Blood- His demonic blood is poisonous to consume, even for supernatural entities, and allows him to summon and control hellfire, even forming simple constructs. * Real Magic- He has a degree of magical power, through not enough to be impressive on its own. ** True Sight ** Synchronicity Wave Travelling- His father's signature magic, allowing swift movements and the appearance of manipulating luck. ** Divination- He can perform various divination based rituals, such as ones to predict the future, track, observe, or locate others, communicate with entities on other planes of existence, and even evoke, bind, or exorcise them. Abilities * Combat- He's not trained, but he's been in a fair few brawls in his time. * Stage Magic- He knows all the tenants of stage magic, such as sleight of hand, escapology, and hypnosis. * Occult Knowledge- He's aware of the magical world and quite knowledgeable about it. ** He is aware of every passageway between realms, able to use them for quick travel ** He wears wards that prevent him from being tracked or spied on by mystical means, as well as screwing with any digital record of him. ** He speaks many languages with occult significance, such as Latin, Hebrew, Egyptian Hieroglyphics, Arabic, and Enochian. Also Polish for some reason. Possessions John Constantine's Trench Coat The coat is tan in color, rough, and knee-length. Notable stains in the coat includes Nergal's blood, splashed whiskey from Brendan Finn, Astra's tears, vomit from Hyde Park, a demon's rotten flesh, grave dirt and semen. Because of being in John's possession the coat has became sentient, having emotions and its own demonic powers. Powers Being sentient and demonic, the coat houses powerful hellish powers. This includes the ability to curse and jinx people, mind control them into rageful berserks, and snuffing life out of his victims by strangling them. Its also very durable, and can withstand damage from many of John's troubles. Mirror of Circe A magical mirror created by Circe, that can alter the appearance of whoever looked in it.Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Hybrid Category:Magic